sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz
}} | genre = Quiz game | modes = | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Isao Abe | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = CP System | cpu = | sound = YM2151 | display = }} Quiz & Dragons: Capcom Quiz Game was a quiz game released in arcades by Capcom in 1992.[http://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=9198 Quiz & Dragons] at arcade-museum.com The game combined some stylistic elements of RPGs such as a fantasy theme and multiple characters with that of board games to create a unique twist to the quiz game genre. Story The far off land of Capconia lived in peace and prosperity for years thanks in part to the Knowledge Tree, a tree in which the holder of the tree's seeds are granted infinite knowledge of the world around them. However, an evil being known as Gordian has taken a seed of the tree and has planted a Knowledge Tree of his own. Gordian has given some of the seeds to some of the dragons in the land and now, which unfortunate soul who cannot answer any of the dragon's questions correctly will be eaten by them. The King then decides to send out four brave warriors entrusted with the knowledge of the land out to stop Gordian and end his tyranny once and for all. Gameplay The game plays similar to a board game, where the player is given a predetermined dice roll that moves the player up to six spaces on the board; however, if the player is so given the choice, he can move to a space of his choosing if there is a fork in the road. After landing on a space, the player is given a series of questions (The amount of questions needed to be answered increase as the game progresses) in order to proceed back to the board for another dice roll. The player is given a time limit to answer the question, with points given that vary based on how fast the player answered the question correctly. If the player is successful in answering a question, one of the gems above the enemy's picture will light up, indicating a correct answer. If the player answers a question incorrectly, he will lose a life point. If the player loses all life points, the player must continue within the time limit or else the game is over. There are also two special spaces on the game board that the player may land on. If a player lands on an inn space, An inkeeper will ask him one question. If the player answers the question correctly, the innkeeper will increase his health by anywhere between one and four points likelihood of receiving a higher number is dependent on the difficulty level set by the operator. The other space is an elf space. If the player answers the elf's question correctly, he is granted a special skill which will be used in the next round of play. The possible awards are: *Medicine - one health point is restored *Sword - the next quiz has only two possible answers for each question instead of four *Staff - the next quiz has only three possible answers for each question instead of four *Scroll - you may select the category of questions for the next quiz *Ring of Speed - the timer will be slower for each question in the next quiz *Ring of Knowledge - the correct answer will flash for each question in the next quiz *Shortcut - you will be transported to the final square in the current level In addition, some squares feature hidden treasure chests that can award any of the above - but also, occasionally, a 5000 point bonus, or all five health points restored of the number of health points the player started the game with (set by the operator) Certain spaces on the game board that are bigger than other spaces on the game board contain one of Gordian's dragon followers. The player cannot skip this battle and must answer the questions in order to move on in the game. Characters Fighter The Fighter's special ability is that he recovers health points faster than the other three characters. Amazon The Amazon's special ability is that sometimes she only has three or two, rather than the usual four answers to choose from when given a set of questions. Wizard The Wizard's special ability allows the Wizard to sometimes choose the category of the questions to be given. Ninja The Ninja's special ability is to sometimes deal out double damage to the opponent, which effectively cuts down the number of questions needed to be answered by one. Errors The game's trivia questions include many errors. Many of these are due to the correct answers having changed since the game's release while others are simply errors. * The question "Who is the lead singer for the band Devo?" does not include the correct answer (Mark Mothersbaugh), but his guitar and keyboard playing brother (Bob Mothersbaugh). * The question "What are Elroy Jetson's parents' names?" misnames Elroy's mother Jane as Judy. This is odd since another question specifically asks for his mother's name and Jane is the right answer. * The question "When did the original Star Trek series take place" is incorrectly the 34th century, instead of the 23rd. Ports The game was ported to PlayStation Portable as a part of Capcom Classics Collection: Remixed and on the PlayStation 2 and Xbox as a part of Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2. in addition to the original 1992 version, the Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2 port features an alternative version which features questions that pertain to many Capcom games. See also *''King of Dragons'' References Category:1992 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Quiz video games Category:Video games developed in Japan